


Niche

by KameTerra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameTerra/pseuds/KameTerra
Summary: Leo reflects upon his altered role in the family after returning from training.  100-word drabble.





	Niche

He didn’t fit anymore.

Two years, a continent away.  A _lifetime_ away.

Now he knew the caress of waves along his shell, fish kisses on his skin.  He used to rest on the sequestered beach, basking in moonlight as the ocean carved a brother in the sand beneath him.

During the day, the sand would crumble inward and fill the impression. By nightfall, it was gone.  Erased.

He knew the futility of trying to recreate what once was; it was easier to let the foaming water design something better suited to the ever shifting currents.

A new niche.

Perfect.


End file.
